Code Talker
Code Talker is a supporting character from "Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain". He is a biologist who specialized in parasitology that Venom Snake encountered during the 1980s. He was contracted by Skull Face to modify the vocal cord parasite to be used as biological weapons by targeting the languages spoken by ethnic groups. Skull Face then intended to use the parasites to kill Cipher and take revenge on the world by eliminating the English language. He is voiced by Jay Tavare. History Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain In 1984, Diamond Dogs suffered from the outbreak of the Kikongo strain of the vocal cord parasites. Three Diamond Dogs Intel Team members tracked down the origin of the pathogen to a secluded mansion in Lufwa Valley where Code Talker was being held. Afterwards, the Diamond Dogs operatives disappeared but one of them managed to escape. Venom Snake infiltrated the mansion and extracted Code Talker. At this time, he revealed to Venom Snake that there was a cure for the parasites in the form of a Wolbachia bacteria that infected the parasite, making them sterile by turning the male parasites female. During the escape of the mansion, Code Talker explained that the disease was one of Skull Face's planned ethnic cleansers from what the latter told him, with Kazuhira Miller also deducing from both this statement and their earlier investigation at Ngumba Industrial Zone that Skull Face's plan was to wipe every language with the exception of English from the face of the earth, with Code Talker noting the irony on how the parasites were what gave humanity the ability to speak, yet now thanks to the hands of man, they were about to take it away. He then pointed Snake towards a mass grave outside the mansion where the failed subjects of parasite therapy had been buried, with his stating that they had been injected with the parasites with neither his knowledge nor consent, and that he was unable to help them even if he had known to which Kazuhira Miller deduced the two missing Diamond Dogs operatives must also be buried at the location. Their bodies were later recovered. On the way back to Mother Base, the Diamond Dogs chopper was encased in a cloud of corrosive metallic archaea, which caused the aircraft to have a crash landing at Nova Braga Airport. Everybody got out unscathed, but due to Code Talker's age and frailty he was immobile. Snake defended Code Talker and himself against the attacking four members of the Parasite Unit and their puppet soldiers, and ultimately managed to return to Mother Base. Upon returning from a mission, Snake finds Code Talker absorbing Parasites from around Mother Base, and vocally stating what they were telling him, such as "The Ocelot's aim being off today.", "A meeting in broad daylight.", and "Eyes on Kazuhira." Code Talker identified the strain infecting Mother Base as being a strain that targets speakers of Kikongo, and 48 hours after this discovery, all new infections of the parasite had stopped. Code Talker remained on Mother Base to continue his parasite research for Diamond Dogs and later discovered that Quiet was infected with the third English strain of the active vocal cord parasite; she had deliberately been infected by Skull Face in order to act as a "vector" and guaranteed to kill Venom Snake even if conventional assassination methods failed. Conversing in Navajo, Quiet informed Code Talker that she had decided to remain silent to avoid killing Venom Snake and the others on Mother Base despite wanting revenge on Snake for her condition. Navigation Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Elderly